Computer networks generally include a plurality of interconnected computer systems. Some computer networks utilize a local computer for communicating data to one or more remote computers that are connected to the local computer through a network. From the remote computer, users may control and view activity on a local computer over the network utilizing a hardware interface device connected to the local computer. For instance, utilizing the interface device, a user may view screens of data on the remote computer that were generated by the local computer.
Moreover, the user may provide input at the remote computer, such as through a mouse or keyboard connected to the remote computer, which causes a screen of data on the local computer to change corresponding to the input received at the remote computer. These changes are then sent to the remote computer through the network such that the user of the remote computer can view the changes generated by the local computer on the remote computer. However, as the amount of screen changes increases, the amount of time associated with sending the changes also increases, resulting in less frames of screen data being sent from the local computer to the remote computer per second. As a result, the user of the remote computer receives the changes in data corresponding to the user input more slowly which often causes user frustration and inadvertent selection of incorrect functions based on the slowed display of the changes on the remote computer. Therefore, there is a need to transmit a desired number of screen frames from a local computer to a remote computer per second even when the amount of changes in data to be transmitted increases.